The Lost Chapter
by Kit Kat Kittens
Summary: This is what I think should have happened after the end of Run Away Home! Hope you like! Please review!


**Run Away Home - Chapter 20 – The Lost Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or horses in this story! I only own the plot/story line. NOTHING else!  
**

Sam woke to an early morning fog settled around River Bend Ranch. She hurriedly dressed in her warmest clothes, recalling the night before as she did.

The New Years festivities had been in full swing. There had been long tables that held more potluck then they could eat, the cowboys had played their guitars, and there was a crackling yellow bonfire that was as tall as the rooftops.

Jen and Ryan had been there together, Darrel and Ally had been there – she assumed they were a couple, and even Dallas and Gram were standing closer together than normal. _Either romance was in the air or something was in the punch! Sam thought with a laugh as she recalled the night before._

Jed Kenworthy had also made a discovery that one of the horses running wild was actually Kitty's foal. She has also talked to Jake that night; he had saved her the last pie of cherry pie. "My hero," Sam had joked. Later that night Jake had been staring at Sam and had unexpectedly taken her hand as they walked. Recalling that part of the night Sam was pretty sure it was a friendship gesture and she had over reacted. Nothing more.

Sam pulled on her boots and headed to the kitchen where she could hear Gram cooking breakfast. Sitting down at the table Gram sat a plate full of food in front of her.

"Good morning!" Gram said.  
"Morning" Sam replied.

There was nothing Sam would like to do more than to skip breakfast but she knew Gram wouldn't have it so she quickly finished her food and set out to the barn.

"Good Morning, Ace!" Sam called as she entered the barn where Ace was stalled the night before, "Want to go for a ride?" Ace bobbed his head as if he understood but Sam knew he was just impatient for his feed.

Sam and Ace galloped across the playa towards War Drum Flats. It was cold and a fine powder of snow covered the ground. Sam let Ace have more rein as he sped in the direction of the lake. A few moments later she spotted the lake though the fog. A layer of ice around the edge made it look scene out of a fairy tale.

Tightening her reins and sitting deeper in the saddle, she signaled Ace to slow. In response, he gave a small buck leaving Sam unsettled as they galloped strait for the ice. At the last second Ace slid to a stop and she went flying through the air, landing one her back, on the ice a few feet from the edge.

Sam groaned as she rolled onto her stomach just in time to see Ace disappear from view. "Ace…" Sam muttered to herself. She turned her head to survey the ice and the lake. The ice, she determined, was thick enough around her to slowly slide on her belly to the edge.

Sam turned her head back towards land and found herself staring at a pair of familiar book. _Oh no. _Sam raised her head to look up at Jake with a grin.

"How is it going?" She said trying to sound normal.  
"Fine," Jake replied looking amused.

"I was just… making sure the ice was thick enough for the animals to get a drink…" Sam said wondering why Jake always showed up when she was looking stupid. "Is it?" Jake asked. "Is it what?!?!" Sam snapped, then remembering her lame excuse said "Oh, yeah. It seems to be thick enough." Jake tipped his head down and, though she couldn't see his face, Sam was sure she heard a laugh. He uncoiled his rope and tossed the loop right over Sam's out stretched arms. She rolled her eyes, mad that he had to be there to help her out of trouble but grabbed the end anyways.

Jake pulled her across the ice taking all the time he could even though she knew he was having no trouble pulling her.

Finally she slid into the snow on the edge of the lake. She promptly jumped to her feet and dusted off her clothes.

"Thanks" Sam said with forced politeness, then turning she started walking home. Jake stood there re-coiling his rope and carefully tied it to his saddle. Sam walked away from the lake watching the snow as she thought. Witch's black legs looked gray with the snow stuck to them, Sam thought as the mare appeared beside her. She didn't bother looking up at Jake, just kept walking towards home, her stubborn Forester side showing.

They walked in silence about a mile. As Sam started to let what happened go, she realized that she was actually glad Jake had shown up, the ice was dangerously thin, and two, she was freezing cold. It was almost as if Jake could read minds because he walked Witch in front of her, forcing her to stop. "Get on, Brat." He said and slipped his boot out of the stirrup. Sam sighed and did as ordered, still not happy but too cold to refuse.

Witch's shod feet chopped through the snow on the River Bend bridge. "You know, Sam, I sure wish we didn't always meet when I'm having to help you out of some mess." Jake said randomly pulling Sam back to the world. "What exactly is **_that_** suppose to mean, Jake Ely!" Sam said as she slipped off Witch's back and Ace was waiting for her, near the barn.

Taking Ace's reins, Sam stormed into the empty barn. Ace snorted but stood while Sam stripped the tack off his sweaty body. "Stupid Jake, You Snake!" Sam mumbled a poem she once wrote while she put away her tack. She exited the tack room to find Jake patting Ace's shoulder. "Go Away." Sam said wishing she could go inside the ranch house and ditch Jake. Instead she snatched the lead rope attached to Ace's halter and started walking him around, to cool him off.

Jake fell into step beside Sam. Finally she sighed and whirled around to face him. "What do you want?" Sam asked, seeing nothing but Jake's black Stetson. After a minute of silence Sam knocked Jake's hat off his head, expecting to make him mad enough to leave. To her surprise Jake just winced.

Suddenly feeling immature, Sam bent down and picked up Jakes hat. Then thinking again of his earlier comment she said,

"You know Jake, you don't have to keep your vow and keep protecting me. That's your decision."

"Sam, that's not what I meant to say..." Jake said feeling the wind blow through his hair. Looking from his boots directly into Sam's eyes he finished. "I meant I would like to see you more often, and not just when we are working with horses. Taking a deep breath Jake waited for Sam to respond.

Suddenly it all came back to Sam. The holding hands, Jake mysteriously showing up at the lake, and now saying he wants to spend more time with her. Taking a wild guess at what all of it meant she hopped she was right.

Sam walked Ace into the barn and put him away. Climbing up to the loft to get some hay for Ace, Sam stood on the top step of the latter. Jake climbed up till they were even in height. "So?" He asked trying to resume earlier conversation. Leaning forward Sam gave Jake a quick kiss. "_So_, I'll see you tomorrow, _Babe_." Sam joked. Jake and Sam both quickly climbed out of the loft. Sam threw a flake of hay in Ace's stall and exited the barn, standing next to Witch and Jake.

"Want to come in?" Sam asked, motioning towards the house.  
"Nah," Jake said "I got to get home."  
"Ok, Bye" Sam said, and then headed for the house as Jake mounted Witch.  
"Sam?" Jake said as Sam neared the door. She turned around. "Thanks" Jake said.  
"For what?" Sam asked.

"Everything." Jake said just loud enough for Sam to hear as he turned and headed home. As Jake disappeared in the distance Sam changed her mind and turned away from the house and toward the river. Laying on the big rock next to the water Sam closed her eyes and listened to the water roll over the rocks.

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading! Please note, this is only a continuation of Run Away Home (what I thought should happen after the book ends)! Also I would like to give Kyley (the owner of Phantom Stallion Fansite) 50 credit for this story! We wrote it together and it is in no way just mine (she just doesn't have an account to post it on). Please review and let us know what you think, good or bad. Although I might write a sequel to this story (depending on reviews) this will be the only chapter posted under this title (I guess thats called a One Shot:-/). Thanks again for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


End file.
